Manquer
by velvetcat09
Summary: Aku rindu akan senyumanmu , aku rindu akan tawamu , aku rindu akan dirimu yang selalu ada untukku . USxFemUK . slight FrancexFemUK . fic pertama Hetalia , jadi mohon bantuannya


**MANQUER**

Anime : Axis Powers Hetalia

Pairing : US / Alfred F Jones x FemUK / Alice Kirkland . Slight France x FemUK

Genre & Rate : Romance / Friendship – T for some reason

Summary : Aku rindu akan senyumanmu . Aku rindu akan tawamu . Aku rindu akan dirimu yang selalu ada untukku

Note : Ingat , disini Arthur itu perempuan / FemUK . nama Arthur saya ganti jadi Alice Kirkland . Tidak ada YAOI / Shonen-ai disini . Human names used .and , it's Hetalia Gakuen yeah ! Alice POV

Disclaimer : Axis Powers Hetalia © Himaruya HIdekaz

* * *

**Alice POV**

"Alice ~~" Francis menepuk bahuku , membuatku hampir menjatuhkan buku-buku yang sedang kubawa.

"Ah… Francis , mengagetkanku saja…"Aku menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati Francis sedang senyum-senyum tidak jelas. Seperti biasanya , selalu ada 'efek bunga mawar' di belakangnya dan Francis selalu membawa setangkai bunga mawar merah bersamanya .

"Aku 'kan hanya menepuk bahumu ,ma chère ...."

"Hentikan panggilan itu ... "Hardikku dan tidak menghiraukannya . Francis terkekeh mendengar kata-kataku , orang aneh.

"Hmm…. Mau kubantu , ma chère ?" Francis melihat kearah buku yang kubawa .

"Hentikan panggilan itu karena aku bukan milikmu dan tidak terima kasih atas tawaranmu " Aku menolak tawarannya . Biasanya sehabis membantuku , dia akan memintaku untuk kencan dengannya sebagai ucapan terima kasih .

"Tidak usah marah , Alice... dan , laki-laki itu menyukai perempuan yang lemah lho …" Seulas seringai terlihat di wajahnya , aku merona akan perkataannya .Buku yang kubawa tidak terlalu berat dan aku juga tidak begitu tertarik pada laki-laki .

"I-ini tidak berat 'kok !"

"Terserahlah , yang penting sudah kuberitahu bahwa laki-laki itu suka pada perempuan yang lemah …. Hng..? Apa ini ?" Francis mengambil liontin perak yang kupakai , liontin foto perak . Dibukanya liontin foto tersebut , Seringai di wajahnya perlahan menghilang .

"E-Eh ! ke-kembalikan !" Sontak aku mencoba untuk merebut liontin kembali tersebut , tapi usahaku gagal karena Francis jauh lebih kuat dariku .

"Kau masih merindukannya , Alice ?" Wajahku semakin memerah . Aku tertunduk diam , mencoba menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahku . Francis tersenyum kepadaku . Bukan senyuman jahil yang biasanya , melainkan senyuman lembut yang jarang kulihat .

"Kudengar dia sudah balik dari Amerika . Aku juga punya nomor Hpnya" Aku menatapnya . Apakah dia mau membantuku ?

"Bo-boleh minta no-nomor Hpnya ? " Aku hanya mengutuk suaraku yang terdengar begitu gugup .

"Tentu saja , ma chère… ini .." Francis tersenyum kepadaku dan memberikan nomor Hp milik Alfred .

"Terima kasih , Francis" Aku berterima kasih dan tersenyum kepadanya . Tidak kuhiraukan panggilangnya kepadaku .

"Je suis prêt à vous aider à tout moment …. au revoir, ma chère" Francis meninggalkanku .

Kutatap sebentar jendela kaca di lorong dan kuambil Hp Blackberry Javelin milikku yang ada di saku bajuku dan kutelfon Alfred . Setelah beberapa detik , terdengar suara orang dari ujung sana .

**End of Alice POV**

-halo , siapa ini ?-

"A-Alfred .."

-Alice !-

"Aku merindukanmu , Alfred …"

-Aku juga merindukanmu , Alice…aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu ..-

"A-Alfred..."

-Aku rindu … rindu akan senyuman hangatmu , Alice ...-

"Kenapa… kenapa tidak memberitahuku akan kepulanganmu ?"

-A-aku ingin membuat kejutan untukmu , jadi kurahasiakan kepulanganku …-

"Kau tidak tahu betapa aku sangat mengkhawatirkan dirimu …aku kesepian saat kau tidak ada ...." Mata Alice memerah dan mulai berkaca-kaca.

-B-bukankah ada F-Francis yang menemanimu selama aku pergi ?-

"Wa-Walaupun Francis selalu menghiburku , menemaniku .... tapi tidak ada kau ... aku kesepian , Alfred .." Tetesan demi tetesan mengalir di pipinya , tidak sanggup dia tahan .

-A-aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi , Alice .... Aku akan selalu ada di sampingmu , menemanimu ...-

"Ka-kau janji ...?"

-Aku janji.... aku janji tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi ...-

"Alfred..."

-I love you , Alice-

"I love you too..." Alice tersenyum .

"Hng… sepertinya sudah tidak ada celah diantara mereka , eh ?" Francis memperhatikan Alice dari kejahuan . Seulas senyuman terlihat diwajahnya walaupun sebenarnya hatinya terluka , sakit rasanya melihat Alice bersama Alfred . Francis hanya bisa melihat dari kejahuan hubungan Alice dan Alfred , sama sekali tidak bisa membuka celah diantara mereka .

**FIN**

* * *

**Arti :**

Manquer : Rindu

ma chère : Sayangku

Je suis prêt à vous aider à tout moment : Aku siap membantumu setiap saat

au revoir : Sampai jumpa

// I LOVE YOU FULL GOOGLE TRANSLATE XD //

A/N : Waduh… cinta segitiga 'nih.. *cinta segitiga darimana ??!!* Maaf sekali jika cerita ini 'ga jelas alurnya dan jeleknya minta uang , eh ... minta ampun maksudnya *ketularan Kakuzu* Teman saya saja mengatakan bahwa cerita ini aneh *aneh di bagian yang mana ?* Sekali lagi mohon maaf atas ke-gajeness dan ke-jelekness *?!* dari cerita ini dan MERCI *terima kasih* karena telah mau membaca cerita ini ^^


End file.
